Return of The Dark Forces
by NekoNekoNekoChhhaan
Summary: A tragedy shall befall upon the world. So what if all the strongest dark guild worked as one? If they ever did, who would stop them? At last Fairy Tail has started a war with the dark forces but what will they do? *Warning* *Spoiler Alerts* R&R Please..?
1. Prolouge

**A/N: First time doing this so take it easy on me and so don't judge ok.**

**Warning my grammar is really bad so please correct me with a review.**

**Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN Fairy Tail**

**Thank You for Your Time! (x **

**Prologue**

* * *

**Mysterious P.O.V**

Tears fell down my face. At this moment, I couldn't believe what I saw just now. I cried seeing the one thing I loved and was always there for me, die right in front of me. I ran over as fast as I could to check if she was alright. I came up to her and all I saw was a puddle of blood covering her, intoxicating my all of my senses.

Her eyes fluttered opened. She could barely speak, but all she said was "I'm sorry, don't cry please. It'll be alright… "

"How can I not cry…? YOU'RE ABOUT TO DIE RIGHT IN FRONT ME." I screamed out.

She smiled sadly and said, "I love you stay strong kid."

Then I couldn't take it anymore. "NOOO, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME, PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU! DON'T LEAVE!"

She smiled at me once more and she closed her eyes and she was now dead.

I shouted and yelled out her name. I sat there next her crying. As soon as my team members came I sat there, not even look at them. I guessed they couldn't see my face, since tears were still pouring down.

They knew the silent treatment I had given them and someone had finally said "TALK TO US! WHY ARE YOU IGNORING US? SINCE WHEN DID WE DO SOMETHING WRONG?!" I sat there still in my head I wanted to explode in to their faces telling them how much it sucks seeing your friend die in front of you that you were so close too.

Finally I have had enough, I burst in to tears saying to them, "DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND HOW IF FEELS SEEING THE PERSON WHO WAS ALWAYS THERE FOR YOU DIE IN FRONT YOUR EYES… DO YOU..?"

After saying that I just made everything worse for myself, I couldn't help myself but cry even more. My teammates were devastated seeing me cry, they went up to me and apologized. I clearly accepted their apology because it wasn't their fault. They gave me a warm hug but that doesn't matter I was still shattered.

They told me to go back home, but I refused to leave…The fact that I wanted to get revenged who killed my best friend, my teammates looked at me seriously asking me if I was very clear with my decision, I nodded and said yes I won't leave without a fight.

They smiled at me I smiled but that pain was still there with me. But I know by heart she wouldn't want me to be sad all day or every day at least… whatever best thing to do is "smile" because I don't want cause anyone trouble by my pain. But one thing for sure was that I was going hunt the sick human being who killed her, if it wasn't for him this wouldn't have had happen at all.

**A/N: Please read and review. Please leave some suggestion if you have any. Please don't mind my poor quality of grammar and punctuation.**


	2. Chapter 1

**HI Guys well I dunno but my prologue sucked but I dunno and sorry summary that sucked too but here chap 1 I hope you like but who knows.**

* * *

**Carla P.O.V**

As a normal day it goes in Fairy Tail partying being loud and having fun is the usual. As I was sitting next to Wendy talking to her I couldn't help but noticed Happy walking over to my side offering me fish. As Happy walked up to me he came and said

" Ne Ne Carla I brought you some fish"

I couldn't help but say no because I don't like fish. So I replied to him

"No I don't want any. Don't you get the hint that I don't like fish?"

Happy stood there with a sad face and as he walked away he said

"Sorry Carla"

I looked at him walking away going in to his depression mode. As Wendy was watching me and happy talking she couldn't help but lecturing me about being so harsh to Happy. I told her that I was just being honest and telling the truth. Wendy disagreed and told me I didn't need give Happy and attitude also, she told me to go and apologized to him. I told her "Fine". I walked away to go look for Happy as I was walking Wendy decided to follow to make sure I was going to do it. But then all of a sudden I stopped. I got this deadly vision that scared me.

**A/N: Visions will be italicized okok leggo.**

"_Bodies were scattered everywhere in middle was Zeref standing there with cold eyes and all of a sudden his eyes changed to dark red eyes. He put his hand out and summon a humongous black dragon with blue marking on its back."_

I stood there frozen I think back and was trying to remember if I had seen any dragon like this before...? I remembered now it was Acnologia, I was terrified what was happening, then all of sudden I was snapped out of my thinking. Wendy was the one who snapped me out of it. Wendy was confused and asked me

"Ne Carla are you okay?"

I couldn't possibly tell Wendy it would just worry her so instead I couldn't help but just lie to her. I told her oh it's nothing don't worry about it. I lied it was really terrifying I couldn't decide either if I should tell them later on or not but it wouldn't matter right now. While I was thinking and walking I finally saw Happy. I came up Happy and told him

"Gomen Happy I wasn't trying to be mean or harsh"

Happy stood there and smiled and told me that everything alright. I walked away Wendy following me saying

"Ne Carla see it wasn't that bad saying sorry to him"

I told Wendy "Yea Yea whatever" So as me Wendy Continued walking we were heading over to Team Natsu. We overheard them talking about Acnologia my body froze for bit, at that point Wendy was concern about me but she didn't saying anything she was just standing there looking at me with her eye. But who knows I could be wrong, and so I walked up to the team and greeted them. As the usual they stopped talking and greeted and all of sudden Natsu and Gray started fighting as always saying to each other.

"You wanna go droopy eyes" said Natsu

"What you say Flame Brain" said Gray

"Didn't you hear me the first time stripper" said Natsu

"That's its Bring it Squinty eyes" said Gray

All of sudden Erza game them the look and Natsu switches to Happy #2 and now they're best friends. Lucy and Wendy laughed at them yet felt bad, as Ezra finished giving them the death glare she continued eating her favorite food obviously the strawberry shortcake in meanwhile Erza not looking Natsu and Gray fight.

**A/N: Thanks For reading I hope this is okay It first time please excuse my punctuation and grammar. And I hope you like it please leave some suggestion or so and please tell me what you think R&R Thanks.**


End file.
